


The Season of Possibilities

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, PWP, everyone thinks they’re doing it, trees and decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent had the unpleasant task of ordering Robbie to take a week’s leave, commencing Christmas Eve.  </p>
<p>“And what exactly am I supposed to do with the time, Ma’am?” Robbie snapped, “Our Lyn’s with her in-laws at their timeshare in Majorca this year, and Monty isn’t exactly the carol singing type.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsubinatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/gifts).



> For testubinatu, to hopefully take your mind to happier places. With love and hugs. Always know we are there for you. It started as a ficlet, but, you know me... 
> 
> For the prompt: “Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive.” Anais Nin
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd - all errors are mine.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing, promise to put them back safely
> 
> ********************

Christmas, December in general, found Robbie Lewis a little melancholy.  This year was shaping up to be worse than usual.  A survey of personnel records had revealed that he hadn’t taken leave at Christmas since his return to Oxford and, in the words of the station psychologist, it was “unhealthy and needed to be addressed”.  As a result, Innocent had the unpleasant task of _ordering_ him to take a week’s leave, commencing Christmas Eve.   
  
“And what exactly am I supposed to do with the time, Ma’am?” Robbie snapped.  “Our Lyn’s with her in-laws at their timeshare in Majorca this year, and Monty isn’t exactly the carol singing type.”  
  
The steel in Innocent’s glare warned him he was damn close to overstepping the mark, and he mumbled an apology as his head sunk towards his neck.  He felt a chill when she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
“James is in the same boat as you; I’ll be ordering him to take the same week off so you’ll be able to plan something nice.  Together.  Whatever you like – without fear of interruption.”  She was almost gleeful now.  
  
Her face said everything her words didn’t quite say and Robbie bit back a groaned protest.  There it was again, the implication that there was more going on between him and Hathaway than there really was.  When Laura had first started dropping hints he thought she was taking the mickey, but when Innocent had started...  And then there’d been the whispered conversations that stopped when he entered a room, with or without James.  He’d let it go, knowing that denials would probably only fuel the gossip, though he was keenly aware that many would say “there’s no smoke without fire”.  He was grateful that while James found it all mildly amusing, if annoying at times, he treated the rumours the same way.  There were times, however, in quiet moments when Robbie was honest with himself, that he did wish there was a fire, not that he’d dare say anything to Hathaway.

*****

“So, Sir, your place or mine?”  James breezed back into the office after his meeting with Innocent, a small, very real, smile lighting his face.

  
“You’re all right with this?  Being forced to take leave?  At this time of year?  When there’s others with families, little kiddies, who might miss Christmas because we’re off?”  Robbie was incredulous.  
  
“If not this year, it would happen next year.  If we take it now, with minimal protest, with a bit of luck they’ll ignore us for another six years.  And it’s only one week.”  James’s grin grew wider, his eyes bright.  “Chief Superintendent Innocent is sure that _we_ will find ample ways to use _our_   time _together._ ”   
  
“Don’t you start,” Robbie grumbled.  “Just for that, your place – and I’ll expect a decorated tree, tinsel, lights and proper Christmas lunch.  Oh, but no presents, okay?”  
  
It was James’s turn to look dismayed.

 

**********

 

On Christmas Eve, James gave Robbie a formal invitation to Christmas lunch.   
  
“One o’clock?”  Robbie queried.  
  
“If you’re eager to see the tree, Sir, you could always come over at eight for breakfast as well.”  Robbie sat back, looking pleased with the idea, until James continued, “Of course, then you’d have to come to Mass with me…” he grinned.  
  
“One o’clock, it is then, James.”  Robbie was a little put-out.  “Want me to bring anything – beer, wine, whiskey, overnight bag?”  
  
James shook his head emphatically.  “Nope, not a thing, Sir; all sorted.”  His smile dropped as Robbie’s last words sank in.  “Overnight bag?”  He started to turn pink as Robbie kept a steady gaze on him.    
  
Robbie smiled gently at James’s confusion.  “I’m sure you don’t want me driving home after a few drinks, do you?  Not with the all the Christmas nutters on the roads; and you know what it’s like getting a taxi this time of year...”    
  
James returned the smile.  “I...er, no, definitely not, that is, yes, you should stay.”  James looked almost hopeful; Robbie was curious and, for the umpteenth time, wished he could read James mind.

 

**********

 

Robbie arrived on the stroke of one, complete with an overnight bag which James dropped inside his bedroom door.  

  
“You didn’t think I’d let you sleep on the couch, did you?”  James raised his eyebrows questioningly at Robbie’s look of surprise and ushered Robbie through the flat.  
  
Robbie stood in the doorway to the living area and stared, completely gobsmacked.  “Bloody hell…” he breathed  
  
Wonderful aromas filled the air but it was the display before him that had captivated Robbie.  In one corner stood a small but beautifully decorated tree, small warm white lights dancing through its branches.  Garlands of heavy gold and red tinsel were draped along the cornices and across the ceiling, where they met in the middle, just to the side of the light.  There was something hanging from the centre, over the couch.  _Bloody hell, is that mistletoe?_  
  
“Is everything okay, Sir?” James face was wavering between pleased and panicked – what he was worried about, Robbie wasn't quite sure.  
  
  
  
“It's, it's, good grief James, it's bloody impressive,” Robbie stammered, “When, how...”  
  
James blushed, and let out a small, excited laugh, “Last night after work, hardest part was getting away long enough last week to buy it all – I didn't want to shop online in case delivery was delayed.”  James watched Robbie's face and his heart leapt at the fond pride he saw there.  
  
“Oh,bugger,” he blurted as he found his voice, “I'm a shocking host; a drink, Sir?”  
  
Robbie nodded, “And can we drop the 'Sir', for today at least?” he smiled gently, “Since we're on holidays and all.”  
  
“Robbie it is.”  James handed him a glass of wine, “Please, sit down here; everything’s ready.”  With no dining table, James had laid two place settings at the breakfast bar and Robbie perched himself on the offered stool.  
  
  
  
James stepped around the other side of the bench and opened the oven.  “I hope you don't mind, I did chicken instead of turkey; my oven's not big enough and I didn't fancy a month of turkey leftovers."  
  
Robbie was astounded as James pulled out an array of dishes, placing them in between the two settings.  To accompany the chicken there were pigs-in-a-blanket, roasted parsnips, carrots and potatoes, and brussel sprouts with bacon – more than enough for two but not enough to encourage gorging.  James poured gravy into a serving dish from a small pot on the burner and added it to the other dishes.  “Help yourself, please – I have no idea how to carve a chicken,” he apologised with a lopsided smile.  
  
Robbie didn’t move as he gazed over the feast James had presented.   _How many more surprises did James have up his sleeve?_  “James...  I’m speechless.  When did you get all this done?  Mass...?”  
  
“I went to Midnight Mass instead,” he shrugged, unexpectedly shy; Robbie’s delight and amazement filled James with a joy he hadn’t felt in some time.   
  
With plates piled high – they decided it was easier to simply pull the chicken apart – James raised his glass in a toast.  “Merry Christmas, S- Robbie.”   
  
“Merry Christmas, James.”  As they touched glasses, their fingers lightly brushed and a small spark jumped between them.  Robbie felt his face grow warm and James gave a small gasp and a giggle.

*****

After agreeing to save the plum pudding for later, they cleared away, cleaned up, and settled on the couch to watch “It’s A Wonderful Life”.  As usual they sat side by side, with James tucked in the corner.  The meal, wine, company, and warmth of James’s flat left Robbie feeling very relaxed and thoughtful.  He rested his head against the back of the couch and let his eyes drift up to the ceiling.  The mistletoe caught his eye and curiosity won the day.

Robbie rocked his head to one side look at James, whose face was only inches from his own, “So… what do _you_ think Innocent thinks we're up to right now?”  
  
There was a pause before James looked at him.  What Robbie saw in James’s eyes made him turn his gaze back to the ceiling as casually as he could, as his pulse increased rapidly.  
  
James’s voice was barely a husky murmur.  “Oh, I suspect something like this.”  He leant into Robbie and kissed his exposed neck, just below his ear.  A small gasp escaped Robbie’s lips, and he closed his eyes.  _We haven’t even finished a bottle of wine so I know he's not drunk; perhaps there has been a fire smouldering…_   He felt James hand on his leg, long, cool fingers caressing from knee to mid-thigh.  
  
  
  
When Robbie didn’t protest at the kiss, James turned in his seat and tucked one leg underneath him, so he was now facing Robbie.  Displaying self-assurance he didn’t completely feel, he stroked Robbie’s leg and returned his lips to Robbie’s neck, tracing a path of warm, confident kisses from below Robbie’s ear down to where his collarbone was exposed by his open-neck shirt.  The small moan that escaped Robbie’s lips encouraged James to continue.  
  
He slipped his arm between Robbie and the couch, anchoring himself.  James was giddy – and confused.  He hadn’t planned this and wasn’t entirely sure where he should – or could – go from here; he’d never dreamed he’d have this much of Robbie and now that he had it, he wanted more.  Panic started to rise as James began to worry that he would scare Robbie away with his intensity.  A few kisses were one thing, what James really wanted, however…  
  
Warm fingers wrapped around the back of James’s neck, gently tugging him away from Robbie’s neck.  The panicked apology that bubbled to the surface was smothered as Robbie kissed James deeply; Robbie wrapped an arm around James's waist and drew him closer.  James’s eyes, which had shot open in surprise, slowly closed as he sank into Robbie’s embrace and kiss.  Moving carefully, his hands against Robbie’s waist, he swung his free leg across Robbie’s lap, straddling him; he sighed into Robbie’s mouth as strong hands gripped his arse and pulled him in.  
  
Tongues flickered, seeking access and mouths opened willingly.  Hands wandered, seeking out warm flesh.  Robbie pulled James’s shirt out of his jeans and ran his hands over the smooth skin of James’s back, making him squirm in his lap.  James’s fingers worked nimbly at the buttons of Robbie’s shirt, easing inside to lightly tease his nipples; James chuckled against Robbie’s lips when he felt him twitch under his touch.  Robbie nipped at James’s lower lip in response.  
  
James shifted in Robbie’s lap as his erection, pressing hard against the rough denim, demanded attention.  Spurred on by lust, James fumbled for one of Robbie’s hands, pulling it away from its attempt to slip inside the back of his jeans, and pressed it to his bulge.  Robbie’s eyes opened wide and he pulled his mouth away from James’s with a soft cry, eyes wide and dark.  Afraid he’d overstepped, James started to scoot back, trying to wriggle off Robbie’s lap, but his Governor held him firm.   
  
“Where d’you think you’re going?”  His voice sent shivers of pleasure down James’s spine.  “You don’t make an offer like that and back away, pet.”  James beamed at ‘pet’ and, taking Robbie’s face between his hands, hungrily reclaimed his mouth as Robbie worked at James’s button and fly.  Robbie dipped his hands under the waistband of James’s boxers, trembling as his fingers brushed the warm curves of James’s arse.  James rose up slightly on his knees, never losing contact with Robbie’s lips, and Robbie carefully pushed jeans and boxers down over James's hips, freeing his arse and cock.  
  
James broke away from Robbie’s mouth and, staring deep into Robbie’s eyes, he spat into his hand and began to stroke himself.  His head dropped to Robbie’s shoulder as he started to build up a rhythm.  Through his panting, James heard Robbie spit and was aware of his hand being pulled away and another moist palm enfolding his cock. _His right hand, his strongest hand,_ James thought distractedly.  As Robbie picked up the stroke, his thumb flicking over the sensitive head, James frantically sought out Robbie’s mouth once again.  He moaned softly as Robbie’s ministrations brought him to the edge, coming over Robbie’s fingers and jeans with a muffled sob.  James collapsed against Robbie’s chest, his face buried against his neck, as Robbie continued to stroke him through his orgasm.  
  
As his breathing steadied and the trembling lessened, James lifted his head and looked shyly at Robbie.  Robbie cupped James's cheek with his left hand, his thumb stroking James’s kiss-swollen lips, and gazed at him, all emotion laid bare.  James was compelled to look away as the depth of Robbie's love threatened to overwhelm him.  Before him was all he wanted and all he'd never dared to hope for.

James glanced down to where Robbie still held his now softened cock.  He traced the come stains on Robbie's jeans and exposed belly and trailed a finger along the length of Robbie's erection, smiling as it jerked to his touch.  He took a calming breath and looked back to Robbie's face. “Would you care....?”  Robbie's eyes darkened as James' tongue sweep over his lips as he sought the right words.  “I'd like to clean you up and...  I would like very much to take you to my bed, and take care of you. Today.  And forever.”

  
  
Robbie swallowed with difficulty – the way James was looking at him, as though Robbie were his be all and end all – there would be no going back from this point, but how far forward should they go?  How far they _could_ go was no longer in question.  All the reasons to bring this to a stop now were eclipsed by one undeniable fact: he loved James, pure and simple – although, looking at him now, perhaps it wasn't so pure.  And since most of the station believed they were already... Robbie reached his decision in the blink of an eye. 

He smiled fondly at James and, sliding his fingers into James hair, drew him into a passionate kiss.  “I'd like that, bonny lad,” he murmured against his lips, “I'd like that more than I have words to say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ********************
> 
> Pigs-in-a-blanket are chipolatas – small sausages – wrapped in bacon. Just in case you didn't know :)


End file.
